


Trouille

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [43]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Nakamaship, Post-Canon, Reunions, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Usopp centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: La plus grande histoire d'amour d'Usopp
Relationships: Kaya & Usopp (One Piece), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Usopp
Series: Journal de Bord [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Trouille

Usopp avait toujours la trouille, c’était connu. 

Pas qu’il en avait quelque chose à faire maintenant, c’était son instinct de survie et comparé à d’autres personnes de son entourage, il en avait un lui au moins. Bon peut-être trop important mais il en avait un. Certains de ses camarades en auraient d’ailleurs bien besoin.

Certes des fois ça pouvait être un peu embêtant, mais le sniper avait appris à vivre avec et surtout à reconnaître les fausses et les vraies peurs que son instinct lui lançait. 

Il n’était pas le seul d’ailleurs, plusieurs de ses compagnons pouvaient amplement faire la différence. Riant aux fausses et prenants au sérieux les vraies. 

Il avait peut-être la trouille, mais il se battait pour la dépasser. Et il était devenu un valeureux guerrier des mers grâce à ça. 

Mais revoir Kaya lui foutait la pire trouille de sa vie.


End file.
